


Come Back

by minniessimp



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, F/F, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, Not Happy, imagine, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp
Summary: Summer with Shuhua and Soojin.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the movie Call Me by Your Name! It's not word for word, duh, but the scenes should be similar in visual terms! This isn't a happy ending btw and I recommend listening to Dancing With your Ghost by Sasha Sloan!
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/minniessimp)

Shuhua sighed as she laid on the sun-warmed grass, staring at the afternoon blue sky, "I love this, Soojin."

The older girl next to her lets out a sigh of her own, slightly turning her head towards Shuhua, "What?"

"Everything."

Soojin snickers at the reply, turning back to face the sky again, her eyes closed. As a city girl who only has been in the country for two weeks, it was still new to her to be around such an openly beautiful space all the time, especially the constant bright sun. "Oh, really?"

"It's not bad," Shuhua answers once again, hoping Soojin would get the hint of what she had been wanting to do all day.

Soojin turns to face Shuhua once again, getting the hint and seemingly in awe at how ethereal the younger raven looked with the sun and shade from the apricot tree behind them taking over half and half of her face. She couldn't help but let her hand reach out, her fingers delicately tracing Shuhua's lips, letting her know that she also wanted a kiss.

Shuhua quickly understood and sat up in a similar position to the older girl, leaning in to capture Soojin's soft, cherry-tasting lips with her own. The kiss was similar to the first one they had shared the previous day, maybe a bit more heated, but that's something that would stay between them. It was nice while it lasted. Soojin was quite a tease, as Shuhua came to learn, and she further proved that when she broke the kiss, leaving the other girl wanting more.

Even though she was facing away, Shuhua could still sense the smug smile that had taken over Soojin's red lips. Not wanting to lose this unplanned competition, the younger of the pair launched herself on top of her to kiss her again with the same passion. 

Her little plan didn't work for long as she was lightly pushed off five seconds later, "No, no, no. We should go."

"Why?" Shuhua questioned further, not really understanding what the problem would be if they were to hook up right then and there, not like there were people around this part of the country. 

"I know myself, Shu... And we've been good, we haven't done anything to be ashamed of and that's good... I wanna be good, okay?"

It was understandable, the reason Soojin didn't want to go further, she was just a student for Shuhua's dad and she didn't want to ruin or taint the nice relationship she had formed with the Yeh family over her stay.

It was hard to not want to return whatever it was Shuhua felt towards her when the younger girl made it quite obvious when it was just the two of them, but she just had to stop it.

A couple of days later, Shuhua's parents had some people over and Soojin had to secretly let her know to meet her on the balcony later that night, joy filling her body when she actually showed up. "I'm glad you came."

Slowly, but surely, Soojin's cigarette occupied hand grazed Shuhua's on the railing. Her thumb circling the raven's knuckles, making her feel things, "I'm nervous."

The reason Soojin had called her over was to give her exactly what she had been wanting. Her demons had practically won her over and she wanted it, she needed it now too.

Without even realizing it, both girls had made their way to Shuhua's room, Soojin's temporary room, and just leaned on the dresser, staring at nothing in particular. It worried Soojin that Shuhua seemed way more reserved, she had a habit of pouncing Soojin to kiss her when she got the chance but, not right now? "Are you okay?"

Shuhua nodded, keeping her gaze on the wooden floor, "I'll be okay," she murmured before turning to bury her face into Soojin's neck. The foreigner instantly wrapped an arm around her waist and another around her neck to be able to stroke her soft, luscious hair.

It was crazy how small she made Shuhua unknowingly feel when she was in her embrace, she just wanted to climb her, and that's exactly what she did by wrapping her arms around Soojin's neck and trying to get her legs up. She failed, obviously, but they both got a giggle out of it, and that was good enough.

"Can I kiss you?" Soojin softly spoke, taking Shuhua's face into her hands.

"Please."

It was just teasing butterfly kisses being placed all over a blushing Shuhua's face, thank god it was too dark to see how much she was enjoying it.

Something happened that night that Shuhua had been wanting for some time now. It felt as if both of them had shared all their darkest secrets already, it was a night filled with pleasure and a lot of love, although it wasn't confirmed by both parties, it was obvious as to who took it more personal than the other person. That's why Shuhua felt sad, and maybe a little angry when she woke up alone in her bed.

She wasn't the type to hold grudges, really, so she just went for a morning swim to cleanse herself before heading to breakfast with her parents and Soojin. However, she bumped into the older girl as she was leaving the house, her eyes instantly filled with worry when they met Shuhua's. "You're not going to be mad about what happened right?"

Shuhua shook her head and further proved that she was the least bit mad when she followed Soojin into town to print some papers, making the obvious clear, "I just want to be with you."

The look on Soojin's face was unreadable and very confusing. Shuhua spoke again, "I-I'll go."

But before she could even touch the handles of her bike, "Do you know how happy I am that we slept together?"

"I don't know."

Soojin chuckled, glancing down at the papers in her hands, "Of course you don't... I don't want you to regret anything and I'm scared that maybe I changed your mind on whatever we may have going on..."

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone or get us both in trouble-" Shuhua couldn't speak further since Soojin took her by the pinky and led her to a nearby alleyway. "Are you happy I came?"

"I could kiss you right now if I could."

\-----------

It was interesting to look back and see how much their relationship had progressed and bloomed. Every couple of days, something significantly important to their said progress, would happen. This time, Soojin was to go to Japan for a while due to university studies and it was decided that Shuhua would go with her. For all the Yeh parents knew, they were pretty good friends now and a trip would be good for them, at least, that’s what the girls thought they knew.

Needless to say, the trip was a lot of fun. In the morning, Soojin would be off to do her uni duties and in the afternoon, she would spend her whole day showing Shuhua around and going on little adventures. It was nice to have their own little getaway, which is why Shuhua felt choked up when it was time for them to part ways. 

Soojin would be flying back to Korea and Shuhua would go back to Taiwan. Shuhua tried her hardest to let the tears threatening to spill from her eyes once Soojin was far, far away, only have left after they shared a single hug. 

Days, after Soojin was gone, seemed to be duller. Shuhua spent more time inside reading away books the older girl had recommended and listened to the music she loved. Mr. Yeh noticed the shift in the mood of his daughter and brought her to his study to let her know they, he and Mrs. Yeh, were aware of the special relationship Shuhua and Soojin had formed and he understood nature always impacted people at random times. Shuhua was unsure if he was insinuating they knew about, about whatever she and Soojin were, or if they still thought it was just a one in million special type of friendship.

Funny thing is, it was all a lie. Even Shuhua wasn't aware of it either.

A couple of weeks went by, the end of summer was nearing, without a call from Soojin. When she finally did call, it wasn't to say the most pleasing thing.

"I miss you," Shuhua spoke wholeheartedly into the phone. 

It wasn't Shuhua's fault she had forgotten what was waiting for Soojin at home. It's not like the older girl had even told her directly, she had overheard it when she was speaking to her mother. 

_"I miss you too... A lot,"_ Soojin sounded distant, not literally, but emotionally. _"Something big is coming up."_

"You're not getting married, are you?" The raven-haired girl bit her lip nervously, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

_"I might be getting married in a couple of months, yeah..."_

A bitter smile took over her lips, "You never said anything before."

_"I mean... we've been on and off for the past two years but.. we've been together for longer..."_

Shuhua was speechless yet, had a lot she wanted to say on her mind, "That's wonderful news."

Soojin didn't get the chance to speak before the Yeh parents joined the call from another line. Shuhua listened while they talked about Mr. Yeh choosing the new student for next summer for a little before Soojin dropped the news she was engaged on them too. The Yeh's shared a look, ultimately deciding to congratulate Soojin and letting her go back to speak with Shuhua, they needed to speak the most.

"They know about us," Was the first thing Shuhua said once she knew it was just them on the call again.

_"I figured..."_

"How?"

_"The way they spoke to me as if I was a part of the family... like a daughter-in-law... You're lucky, Shu..."_

Was she really though?

_"My parents... My father would've sent me to a bad place for... fixing if he found out about this..."_

"... Jinjin?" Shuhua felt sick. Her stomach had the feeling of butterflies being drowned in pure acid.

_"I'll never forget this, Shu.."_

Shuhua couldn't bring herself to say anything else so, she just hung up. She hung up, and went up to her room, laid on the bed where she had some of the best memories of her life. She didn't hate Soojin for what she was going to do, she just felt as if she didn't do enough beforehand to make her stay with her, or maybe she did too much and it scared her away. No one would've questioned them if she had stayed there, but she had her life in Seoul with him and there was nothing Shuhua could think of that would change her mind to come back.


End file.
